This invention relates generally to uterus maneuvering apparatus and method, and more particularly, to automatically controllable apparatus responsive to remote control means to manipulate or maneuver a uterus, and method for effecting such remote control. Associated means to inject fluid into the uterus and oviducts, is or may be provided.
Manipulation or maneuvering of the uterus is desired, as during laparoscopic examination. In the past, mechanical devices were used for this purpose, and employed handles and triggers that were manually operated immediately outside the patient's body, the actual manipulation tip having been inserted via the vagina and cervix. This required an assistant or nurse to manually manipulate the instrument, while receiving oral instructions from the surgeon in operating position over the patient's abdomen.
There is need for improved apparatus and method of use thereof, whereby the surgeon can himself/herself directly manipulate the instrument, to maneuver the uterus, while he/she stands in operating position, and while he/she can observe the uterus position, as via an observation screen. There is also need for associated apparatus to inject fluid (for treatment, examination or identification) into the uterus and oviducts.